


Just a New Year's Fling?

by storiesforthevoid (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/storiesforthevoid
Summary: Series time y'all. I'm so excited to get this going. I honestly didn't plan for this to become a whole ass series but y'know ish happens  and this totally isn't inspired by what happened to me over new years so.......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Series time y'all. I'm so excited to get this going. I honestly didn't plan for this to become a whole ass series but y'know ish happens and this totally isn't inspired by what happened to me over new years so.......

The little shit. He really did it. He really pulled a Neville Longbottom on me. 

You hadn't seen Jisung since exactly a year ago on this very beach.

How the hell does someone grow a head taller, lose all their baby fat and just majestically get really freaking good looking in the span of a fluffing year! I should talk to him, he may have been annoying last year but maybe Grade 11 changed him. Come on Y/N you have to spend all of this week including new years with him. JUST SPEAK FOR GOD’S SAKE!

”Y/N you remember Jisung and his parents right?” your mother nudged you and brought you out of your thoughts.

”Yes of course” you gave Mr and Mrs Han a hug but felt way to awkward to go up to Jisung so decided on the classic awkward hand wave as a small ”hi” escaped your lips. 

Sundowners were a must whenever you went down the coast (which was literally twice every year, to the same fluffing beach since you were literally a baby(do mothers not realize that some people don't like sand!)and so there you were stuck in a conversation about your older brother, Woojin’s, travels. Every so often you'd stare a him, just to make sure your eyes hadn't been messing with you and literally every time you tried to catch one look, he would lock eyes with you and you'd quickly look away, feeling your cheeks heat up.

And so your torture continued until the sun set and you went your separate ways. The minute you got home you opened your phone.

Y/N: Seungmin help ㅠㅠㅠ

Minnie: what did you do this time you idiot

Y/N: hey I came for advice, not this sass young man!

Minnie: you’re like six days older than me shush

Y/N: ok but like I actually need help, call?

 

Minnie: ugh ok but you owe me an hour of anime

~Hajima haji haji haji hajima~  
“God dammit why is that still my ringtone, hello? Seungmin?”  
“Yes hello idiot, what’s wrong, I was watching my hero academia!”  
“It’s Jisung”  
“Omg what did that little shit do to you, I swear to all things holy l will hurt him if he did anything to you”  
“Calm your weeb ass down Minnie”  
“Ok ok, so what happened”  
“HE JUNGKOOKED ME, HE NEVILLE LONGBOTTOMED, HE BAMBAMED, HE GOT HOT”  
“Wait what, you can’t be serious”  
“I’m serious”  
“Ok so do you know what you’re gonna do about it”  
“I don’t know, I don’t even know if I’m over Hyunjin yet”  
“Well this is the perfect opportunity to forget about that douche and find yourself a New Year’s fling, it’s not like you’re going to see him again, it’s not as if any of your friends are gonna invite him to the matric dance”  
“Ok you’ve got a point and this beach is gonna get real boring real quick”

That wasn’t the end of your conversation with Seungmin though, you guys went on for like 2 hours discussing how you were gonna play this. The plan was simple, you would sit next to him on the beach everyday like your families usually did (thank god Minho, one of his friends, would be there otherwise you would have died of awkwardness).

Well that was them plan, a very good plan, A+. Well clearly the gods didn’t want it like that! On the first day your parents decided that they would sit on the opposite side of the beach! But all was not lost you still had a whole week.

“Y/N wake up you last ass!” Woojin hit you with a pillow, “Mom and Dad went out for a run and the power is out from the storm last night, we can’t even make coffee.” Good god it was going to be long day, power outages down here could last anyway from an hour to a whole day!

“Ughhhh why wake up if there’s no power!” You groaned and pulled your covers over you. Woojin just say on your legs and started bouncing up and down like a toddler.

“Y/N get up so you can keep me company” he hit you with a pillow again.

“Woojin in what world do I come out of my room to talk to anyone, I have Got7 and data I don’t need your college student ass complaining about how expensive lettuce is!” You opened your phone, 18%. “WHY DO I NEVER CHARGE YOU! Looks like you have company after all, come on let’s go set the table for when they get back.”

Once your parents got back you decided to go to the mall and get some coffee and do a quick grocery run. The power had comeback at around 3 in the afternoon and you had spent the rest of the day playing cards as it had been to too cold to go down to the beach.

But the plan was not totally lost yet. Jisung’s parents had invited you and Minho’s families over for dinner that night, but of course this was the day your stomach decided it was gonna be a little shit and feel terrible, probably dodgy mall coffee, so you decided to stay home. Home was boring. No WiFi. No board games. No data left (so you would’ve had to deal with Woojin either way) on your phone and nothing to watch on TV. You ended up just blasting G-Dragon in your room to try and block out the storm outside. You hated storms, no not hate, you were terrified of them, luckily it hadn’t gotten too hectic yet so you managed to relax and try and get some sleep. That was, until you heard a tiny knock on your door. It scared the shit out of you and you quickly turned of the music.

“Y/N are you in there?” Oh my Park Jinyoung, his voice broke, what do I do! “Y/N I know that’s you, no one else I know plays super star so loudly.” Omg he remembered! How does this boy own all of my ouws in point two seconds?! “Y/N I’m coming in.” He opened the door slowly, luckily you hadn’t changed into comfortable clothes yet so you looked normal.

“Hi” wtf was that voice crack y/n!!!! “Ugh I’m sorry I sound like such shit, I’ve been screaming/singing for like the past few hours haha.” That is the most bullshit excuse I have ever heard you idiot!

“Understandable, it’s really boring here isn’t it.” His voice aksjahaja I’m gonna die!

“Yeah I’ve had nothing to do since we got here, omg please come sit this feels awkward, also not to sound rude but why are you here?” Ugh I’m so awkward

Ch. 2  
“Well um, firstly Minho is out jolling so he ditched me and second, I heard you were sick and wanted to see how you were.” By now he was sitting cross legged on the foot of your bed while you had your back against the headboard, your feet were on his lap and he started playing with the bracelets on your feet. Nothing felt awkward or forced, it was just like going back to the good old days when you would see each other almost every other week and hang out.

“Aw thanks, I was getting pretty bored anyways”

You guys talked for ages about random stuff like school gossip and plans for the new year.

“By the way I really like these” He held up your foot and shook the bracelets “ Where’d you get them from?” He put your foot down and started examining them carefully.

“Well ,I actually made them” you blushed a little at how impressed he looked.

“Really, oh my god, how?” He looked so surprised and curious, just like how he used to look when he was a kid and saw a stray cat. Why do I remember that?

“Well I actually have the string right here I can teach you.” You got up off the string. “It’s actually really easy a simple pat-“ bang lightning struck the house and all the lights went out “Ah!” You screamed and feel back onto Jisung. He caught you but not without falling to the floor, you landing on top of him.

“Well hello there.” He laughed and you got tried to get off him, but in the pitch black, it proved to be quite difficult.

“Do you have your phone on you, for a torch?” You tried to control the shake in your voice but failed, miserably. The storm was getting worse, the wind howled and the thunder was louder than the pit at a My Chemical Romance concert. For frick’s sake can this not happen right now.

“No ,I left my phone charging at home, where’s yours?” You were just sitting on the floor next to him, too scared to get up.

“Dammit I can't remember where I put mine when you got here” dammit y/n get it together it’s just some thunder and lightening it can’t do anything to you.

“Y/N what’s wrong, it’s just the power going out again from the storm” Breathe. He’s right there’s nothing there that can hurt you and Woojin is safe with mom. Bang! another massive clap of thunder echoed through the house as a fork of lightning lit up the house. You jumped and quickly put your hands over your ears and pulled your legs to your chest, burying your head in your knees. Jisung jumped up and pulled you to his chest. You felt yourself relax a little as he bought his hand up to pet your hair.

“It’s okay it’s just a storm, it can’t get us in here.” Every time you thought the storm had passed another clap of thunder would hit and you’d just tense up even more and cling tighter onto Jisung and he’d hold you tighter and talk to you to distract you. This went on for about half an hour till the storm passed and you and Jisung loosened your grips on each other.

“Since when are you so scared of storms?” he looked at you, concern written all over his face.

“I never used to be this scared, but in the first year of high school Woojin and I got caught in a storm while we were walking home from school and I guess it just affected me more than him. I know it’s stupid and that it can’t hurt me when I’m inside, but I just hate how loud it is and ugh I hate how much it scares me.” You looked down and started playing with the hem of your shirt.

“Hey hey hey, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, you’re looking at the biggest scaredy-cat this country had ever seen, do you maybe wanna talk about the storm you and Woojin were caught in, it could help ease your fear?” He had let you out of his grasp and was now sitting next to you with his arm around your shoulders, rubbing circles on your arm with his thumb.

“Well..” you rested your head on his shoulder. “No not really, there’s not much to talk about, we were just stuck in a really bad storm like this one and had to sit in a bus stop waiting and it just got really loud and some lightning struck really close to the stop. I guess it just scared me a lot and I just think about it every time I hear lightning. I don’t like the fact that Woojin could’ve been struck and it would’ve been my fault for not hurrying up at my locker after school.” You sniffled and Jisung hugged you a bit tighter.

“Hey it’s not your fault the sky decided to be an emotional teenager that day, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” It was at that moment that you realised you fucked up that you two had been sitting in the dark for like an hour and your parents would be back soon. And then you realised how close Jisung was, and then you were very glad that the lights were out. Your cheeks went bright red. You could feel his warm breath tickling your ear as you sat in silence. Which Jisung then broke, “So your parents should be coming back soon” you nodded and you assumed he felt it “Well um, me and Minho are sharing the little house down next to the lagoon mouth at Main Beach and umm, when your mom and dad get back do you maybe want to ask them if you can stay with us for the rest of the week? I mean your room is pretty cramped and we have board games and Netflix and we’ve got a spare bed and-“

“Jisung I would love to!” And without realising what you were doing you lifted your head up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Ch. 3

Your mom said yes, of course. She trusted Jisung and knew Minho was old enough to look after the both of you. She also knew that you’d rather be caught dead than go to the annual New Year’s party at the lagoon, so there were no worries of drugs, sex and alcohol (lol I wish this was my mother). 

You and Jisung walked to his house, golf umbrella in hand and sharing earphones. 

“You know, from the amount of Mozart and classical music you listen to, I really didn’t peg you as a Jay Park kinda girl.” He laughed as your playlist shuffled to Yacht. 

“Hey the lyrics might be the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard, but they’re damn vibey, so sue me.” You hit his shoulders lightly.

“Hurry up, at this rate we’ll get home after Minho and I don’t want to see his drunk ass stumbling through the house at midnight.” He started pulling you along.

“Ok good point.” And so he pulled you home, the umbrella proving pretty useless so you just closed it and ran. Hand in hand in the rain, the only light c9ming from the dull street lights and the occasional lightning flash over the ocean. It was all so cliche, but you had never felt so happy. Jisung looked so….. ethereal under the street lights, wet hair, flushed cheeks and all and at that moment you had the overwhelming urge to kiss him.

Who the hell is coming home at 2 in the morning, oh god it’s probably Minho. And you were right because three minutes later in stumbled Minho, in to your room.

“Minho what are you doing!” You whisper screamed at him as he proceeded to climb into the single bed and steal all the blankets. “Blanket stealer” you mumbled. Couch it is then. You pulled the blankets away from Minho’s drunken form and went to the lounge.

“Minho you can’t just get drunk and steal her bed! I messaged you and told you last night!” You awoke to Jisung shouting, very angrily at (you were guessing) Minho. 

“I know, I know, I shouldn’t have gone out last night I’m sorry man okay?” Minho sounded very hungover. Like there wasn’t even a massive party last night, where was he?

“I’m not the one you should be apologising to, y/n is the one who had to sleep on the couch!” Ok so take note y/n p, don’t get on Jisung’s bad side. “Go. Now!” Minho stumbled into the lounge. My god he must’ve been smashed last night.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well um, firstly Minho is out jolling so he ditched me and second, I heard you were sick and wanted to see how you were.” By now he was sitting cross-legged on the foot of your bed while you had your back against the headboard, your feet were on his lap and he started playing with the bracelets on your feet. Nothing felt awkward or forced, it was just like going back to the good old days when you would see each other almost every other week and hang out.

“Aw thanks, I was getting pretty bored anyway”

You guys talked for ages about random stuff like school gossip and plans for the new year.

“By the way, I really like these” He held up your foot and shook the bracelets “ Where’d you get them from?” He put your foot down and started examining them carefully.

“Well, I actually made them” you blushed a little at how impressed he looked.

“Really, oh my god, how?” He looked so surprised and curious, just like how he used to look when he was a kid and saw a stray cat. Why do I remember that?

“Well I actually have the string right here I can teach you.” You got up off the string. “It’s actually really easy a simple pat-“ bang lightning struck the house and all the lights went out “Ah!” You screamed and feel back onto Jisung. He caught you but not without falling to the floor, you landing on top of him.

“Well hello there.” He laughed and you got tried to get off him, but in the pitch black, it proved to be quite difficult.

“Do you have your phone on you, for a torch?” You tried to control the shake in your voice but failed, miserably. The storm was getting worse, the wind howled and the thunder was louder than the pit at a My Chemical Romance concert. For frick’s sake can this not happen right now.

“No, I left my phone charging at home, where’s yours?” You were just sitting on the floor next to him, too scared to get up.

“Dammit, I can't remember where I put mine when you got here” dammit y/n get it together it’s just some thunder and lightening it can’t do anything to you.

“Y/N what’s wrong, it’s just the power going out again from the storm” Breathe. He’s right there’s nothing there that can hurt you and Woojin is safe with mom. Bang! another massive clap of thunder echoed through the house as a fork of lightning lit up the house. You jumped and quickly put your hands over your ears and pulled your legs to your chest, burying your head in your knees. Jisung jumped up and pulled you to his chest. You felt yourself relax a little as he bought his hand up to pet your hair.

“It’s okay it’s just a storm, it can’t get us in here.” Every time you thought the storm had passed another clap of thunder would hit and you’d just tense up even more and cling tighter onto Jisung and he’d hold you tighter and talk to you to distract you. This went on for about half an hour until the storm passed and you and Jisung loosened your grips on each other.

“Since when are you so scared of storms?” he looked at you, concern written all over his face.

“I never used to be this scared, but in the first year of high school Woojin and I got caught in a storm while we were walking home from school and I guess it just affected me more than him. I know it’s stupid and that it can’t hurt me when I’m inside, but I just hate how loud it is and ugh I hate how much it scares me.” You looked down and started playing with the hem of your shirt.

“Hey hey hey, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, you’re looking at the biggest scaredy-cat this country had ever seen, do you maybe wanna talk about the storm you and Woojin were caught in, it could help ease your fear?” He had let you out of his grasp and was now sitting next to you with his arm around your shoulders, rubbing circles on your arm with his thumb.

“Well..” you rested your head on his shoulder. “No not really, there’s not much to talk about, we were just stuck in a really bad storm like this one and had to sit in a bus stop waiting and it just got really loud and some lightning struck really close to the stop. I guess it just scared me a lot and I just think about it every time I hear lightning. I don’t like the fact that Woojin could’ve been struck and it would’ve been my fault for not hurrying up at my locker after school.” You sniffled and Jisung hugged you a bit tighter.

“Hey it’s not your fault the sky decided to be an emotional teenager that day, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” It was at that moment that you realised you fucked up that you two had been sitting in the dark for like an hour and your parents would be back soon. And then you realised how close Jisung was, and then you were very glad that the lights were out. Your cheeks went bright red. You could feel his warm breath tickling your ear as you sat in silence. Which Jisung then broke, “So your parents should be coming back soon” you nodded and you assumed he felt it “Well um, me and Minho are sharing the little house down next to the lagoon mouth at Main Beach and umm, when your mom and dad get back do you maybe want to ask them if you can stay with us for the rest of the week? I mean your room is pretty cramped and we have board games and Netflix and we’ve got a spare bed and-“

“Jisung I would love to!” And without realising what you were doing you lifted your head up and placed a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
